Lembranças na Neve
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Apenas as lembranças boas deveriam ficar guardadas na nossa memória Lembranças antigas são relembradas para o firmamento de um novo amor. [Isaac e Kamus Yaoi]


**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, esses homens maravilhosos do SS pertencem apenas ao tio Kurumada. Ahhh, se eles me pertencessem...

**_Aviso:_** Este fic tem conteúdo Yaoi, isto é, relacionamento amoroso entre homens (homens lindoooossss!!!)

Se você não gosta, por favor, nem leia, tá?

Se gosta, fique a vontade!!

Presente de ano novo para Isaac e Kamus, meus anjos da neve -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lembranças na Neve**

_Aquarius Chann_

_Feliz daquela que no livro d'alma_

_Não tem folhas escritas_

_E nem saudade amarga, arrependida, _

_Nem lágrimas malditas!_ (1)

Eu paro de caminhar e olho a imensidão branca que se estende. Neve. Neve além do ponto onde os meus olhos podem enxergar. Gelo, frio. Vejo apenas um deserto branco e brilhante à minha frente.

Respiro. Apesar do vento forte e congelante, não me incodomo, ao contrário, fico feliz por sentir esse vento novamente. Depois de tanto tempo longe, acho que estou feliz por voltar ao lugar onde minha verdadeira batalha pela vida começou.

Sim, não tenho certeza se estou feliz. Não sei ao certo o que eu estou sentindo. Felicidade, ansiedade, angústia, medo. Todo esse turbilhão de sensações se misturam, fazendo meu coração doer. Respiro novamente e me abaixo para tocar o tapete branco que se estende aos meus pés. Como eu senti saudade dessa sensação. Não há coisa melhor que sentir a neve por entre os dedos. Tão pura. Tão pura quanto meu coração quando eu pisei nesse lugar pela primeira vez. Sim, ainda me lembro com todos os detalhes possíveis.

Eu era muito jovem, uma criança ainda. Cheguei assustado, mas logo que vi meu mestre, meu coração se acalmou. Todos estranharam a minha calma perante ele. Todos diziam que ele era o cavaleiro mais frio em sentimentos que já havia existido. Parei em frente à porta da cabana onde moraria com ele. Ele apenas me fitava, parado em pé, com aquele porte imponente que apenas ele tem. Eu sorri e ele me deu as costas, entrando na cabana. Eu o segui. Ao entrar, ele fez um sinal para eu tirar meu pesado casaco que estava cheio de neve. Eu o fiz, mas logo me arrependi, pois comecei a tremer de frio. Ele pediu que eu me sentasse em frente à lareira, enquanto ia fazer um chá para nós.

Começava ali a minha vida. Duros treinamentos na mais densa neve se seguiram. Lutas incansáveis, corridas, natação no fundo do mar congelado, dias dormindo na neve, tendo apenas o céu tempestuoso como meu cobertor. No inicio eu amaldiçoava a minha má sorte, mas com o tempo fui me acostumando. Tive de me acostumar. Hoje eu sou grato a ele por cada resfriado que eu peguei. Sou grato por cada lágrima, por cada gota de sangue que derramei durante os treinamentos.

Sou grato a ele, meu mestre Kamus pelo homem que hoje eu sou.

E também lhe sou grato por ele ter me confiado seu bem mais precioso: seu amor.

-Isaac, você não vem?

Sua voz profunda, porém amável me tira das minhas recordações. Eu olho para frente e ele está a alguns metros de mim. Está com um leve sorriso nos lábios vermelhos. Com certeza ele sabe o que estava se passando em meus pensamentos. Ele sabe tudo sobre mim.

Retribuo o sorriso e vou de encontro a ele. Pego em sua mão e continuamos a andar em direção à cabana. A mesma cabana de quando eu cheguei aqui. Hesito por um momento. Ele percebe.

-Está com medo, mon petit?

-Não... – tento esconder o nervosismo.

-Non?

-Você sabe que esse lugar me trás muitas lembranças, Kamus.

-E essas lembranças são tão ruins a ponto de você ter medo?

-Tirando as lembranças dos seus treinamentos...

-Oras... – ele franze uma sobrancelha, fazendo-se de zangado.

Eu o aperto mais a sua mão. Não quero demonstrar que estou nervoso, mas meus esforços estão sendo em vão. A cada respirada, parece que o nervosismo aumenta. Ainda não consigo entender o porquê disso.

Chegamos. Paramos em frente à antiga cabana. Sinto minhas pernas tremerem e o coração acelerar mais. Kamus abre a porta, mas não entra. Ele apenas me fita com aquele porte imponente. Dou-lhe um sorriso e ele me dá as costas, entrando na cabana. Eu o sigo. Ao entrar, ele pede que eu sente em frente à lareira, enquanto faz um chá para nós. Exatamente igual ao meu primeiro dia aqui.

Lembranças... acho que apenas as boas lembranças deveriam ficar guardadas na nossa memória. Apenas elas nos dão força para continuarmos vivendo sem ter medo do futuro.

Kamus volta da cozinha com duas canecas brancas. As mesmas canecas que usamos no meu primeiro dia aqui. Sorvo um gole da quente bebida, é chá de camomila, o meu preferido. Ele me olha com ternura.

-Está bom?

-Maravilhoso – digo e lhe estendo a mão, num convite para que ele se sentasse ao meu lado – Você se lembra da primeira vez que sentamos juntos em frente a essa lareira? – pergunto me aninhando em seu peito.

-Oui. Foi um pouco antes do trágico acidente.

-E você se lembra de tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite?

-Perfeitamente, como se fosse ontem. Você estava com febre. Fiquei muito preocupado, pois era raro você ter febre. Pedi para que o Hyoga fosse à vila comprar mais ervas para o chá. Estava na cozinha, lutando para não chorar, quando você pouso sua mão no meu ombro direito. Eu me virei, assustado com o toque. Você sorriu.

Ele faz uma pausa e suspira.

-Mandei você voltar para a cama – ele continuou, sua voz saindo um pouco rouca – Você disse que não era para eu ficar preocupado, e me abraçou.

-E por incrível que pareça, você retribuiu o meu abraço.

-Como "por incrível que pareça"?

-Tive medo da sua reação. Eu estava para lhe declarar o meu amor.

-Você tremia muito.

-De medo.

-Pensei que fosse de frio – ele diz e sorri.

-Depois de tanto tempo, acho que era de se esperar que eu não mais sentisse frio nesse lugar, não?

-Eu senti o seu medo aquela dia.

-Sentiu??

-Sim. Eu também estava com medo.

-Sério? Levanto a cabeça e o encaro – Medo de que?

-De dizer o quanto eu estava apaixonado por você.

-Ainda bem que eu tomei a iniciativa, não?

-Ainda bem que você era atiradinho.

-Eu? Atiradinho? – Me faço de ofendido.

-Sim!Você deu o primeiro passo para se declarar, e também deu o primeiro passo quando se sentiu pronto para se entregar à mim.

Sim... eu me lembro com todos os detalhes da nossa primeira noite. Logo depois de termos declarado nosso amor, Hyoga precisou fazer uma viagem. Nós dois ficamos confusos com a tal viagem, mas ele foi mesmo assim. Foi a oportunidade que pedi a Zeus.. Kamus foi meu primeiro homem. O primeiro a me ter por completo.O primeiro e o único. Fiquei sozinho na cabana com o Kamus por três dias. Três dias perfeitos, de puro carinho e amor.

-Ficamos sozinhos por três dias. Foram os três dias mais belos de toda a minha vida.

-Sério, Isaac?

-Sim. Ainda bem que o Hyoga teve de fazer aquela viagem.

-Er...bem...

-O que foi?

-Aquela viagem do Hyoga... foi uma armação...

-Como assim?

-Mandei ele viajar apenas para nos deixar sozinhos.

-Mas... Kamus! E Ele aceitou ir assim, numa boa?

-Claro que não! Ele não sabe o que aconteceu nessa cabana enquanto ele ficou fora...

-E depois você fala que eu sou atiradinho, né?

Kamus sorri. Por Zeus, como esse homem fica ainda mais belo sorrindo. Me aconchego em seus braços e olho a fogueira. Sim, apenas as lembranças boas deveriam ficar guardadas na nossa memória.

_Eu nada lhe pedi – ousei apenas_

_Junto dela à noitinha_

_Nos meus delírios apertar tremendo _

_A sua mão na minha! _(2)

Ficamos algum tempo sentados no chão da cabana, apenas olhando a fogueira à nossa frente. Isaac adormeceu em meus braços. Depois da exaustiva viagem que fizemos, queria apenas que meu pequeno anjo descansasse.

Como é bom sentir o calor do seu corpo no meu. Como é bom poder abraçar esse ser. Imagino o que ele está sentindo ao voltar ao nosso antigo lar depois de tanto tempo. Tantas coisas aconteceram. Tantas tragédias, tanto sangue derramado, tantas lágrimas... queria muito que tudo aquilo não tivesse acontecido.

Ainda me lembro da dor que senti quando Hyoga me contou o acidente de Isaac. Hyoga pulara no mar para visitar sua mãe, quando foi pego pela forte correnteza. Isaac pulou no mar para ajudá-lo, mas acabou ferido e sumira. Hyoga, todo molhado, quase congelando, tremia ao me narrar os fatos. Mas ele não tremia pelo frio, mas sim pelo desespero. Desespero por ver seu melhor amigo dar sua vida para lhe salvar. Desespero por saber que Isaac morrera por sua culpa. Por alguns segundos, que mais pareceram horas, fiquei imóvel, apenas pensando no meu pequeno anjo. Ver o Hyoga caído no chão de madeira da cozinha chorando, saber que nunca mais eu veria Isaac de novo, ter de me segurar ao máximo para não chorar na frente do Hyoga... só Zeus sabe o que se passou em meu coração naquele momento.

Eu lutei muito para não culpar Hyoga pelo acidente. Eu vi o quanto ele sofreu por perder o Isaac, mas ele não sabia o quanto eu estava sofrendo por perder o homem que eu amava.

Não foi fácil, mas consegui superar sua perda. Superei, mas nunca o esqueci. Não poderia nunca esquecê-lo. Nunca.

Voltei para o Santuário e me fechei em meu mundo. Foi ai que ganhei a fama de ser o cavaleiro de ouro mais frio. Não queria que ninguém soubesse da dor que morava em meu coração. O tempo passou e tive de enfrentar Hyoga em uma batalha. Tentei evitar o confronto a todo custo, queria muito que os cavaleiros de bronze fossem detidos pelos outros cavaleiros de ouro, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Ele foi mandado para a casa de Libra. O congelei no esquife de gelo, mas ele foi solto. Ele conseguiu chegar a minha casa. As lembranças do passado voltaram a minha mente. O pior é que só as lembranças ruins apareceram. Não queria matá-lo, apenas queria que ele ficasse longe daquela loucura toda. Nós dois morremos. Ele, logo foi ressuscitado por Athena, e eu fiquei descansando, na esperança de encontrar Isaac novamente, no paraíso que dizem existir depois da morte.

Hyoga continuou lutando a favor da deusa quando, sem que nós esperássemos, ele reencontrou o Isaac. Vivo! Meu pequeno anjo vivo! Novamente, apenas Zeus soube da imensa alegria que invadiu meu coração. Queria a todo custo voltar à vida para abraçar novamente meu pequeno.

Isaac, tomado pelo ódio, lutou contra Hyoga. Hoje entendo o que se passou pela mente dele. Entendo o sofrimento dele ao ser obrigado a lutar contra a deusa que ele tanto queria proteger, apenas para se manter vivo. Ele aceitou trair Athena apenas para que nós pudéssemos nos reencontrar. E deu certo.

Fomos ressuscitados e hoje, eu sou o homem mais feliz do universo. Tenho meu pequeno anjo novamente em meus braços.

Uma vez me perguntaram se eu não me sentia incomodado com a imensa cicatriz no belo rosto de meu anjo. Por incrível que pareça, eu sorri e respondi que não. Todos se assustaram. Não com a resposta, mas com o meu sorriso. Sorriso sincero e cheio de ternura.

Não me importo com o fato do meu anjinho ter apenas um olho. E sabem por quê? Porque Isaac consegue demonstrar tudo o que sente com o seu sorriso. E com o seu único olho. Com apenas um olho, ele consegue ser mais sincero que qualquer ser vivo que eu já conheci.

Apenas o meu anjo consegue.

_Fim_

_27/12/06 _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Fragmento do poema **"Desalento",** de Álvares de Azevedo.

– Fragmento do poema **"Eu nada lhe pedi – ousei apenas"**, de Álvares de Azevedo.

N/A Huuummm...

Presente de ano novo para meu casal favorito!!! -

Tá, eu odeio drama, odeiooo coisas tristes, ainda mais para um evento tão bacana como o fim de ano. Mas eu pensei assim: fim de ano é um momento em que todos nós paramos para refletir sobre tudo o que aconteceu no ano que se passa. Todas as coisas boas e ruins são pesadas e analisadas. Eu sou uma pessoa que detesta pensar no passado, principalmente nas coisas ruins que aconteceram. Concordo com o Isaac que _"apenas as boas lembranças deveriam ficar guardadas na nossa memória"._

Aproveitando esse espírito de fim de ano, fiz essa fic reflectiva para meus dois anjinhos da neve.

Não sei se ficou boa, como escrevi acima, sou péssima para escrever sobre o passado.

Espero que gostem.

Feliz 2007!!!


End file.
